<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Radical Plan by JustAPileOfAshProbably</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905614">A Radical Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPileOfAshProbably/pseuds/JustAPileOfAshProbably'>JustAPileOfAshProbably</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAPileOfAshProbably/pseuds/JustAPileOfAshProbably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hayley Marshall/ Klaus Mikaelson, Klayley - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven years. Wasn’t that crazy? How had the past 15 years of her life gone by in the blink of an eye? One hell of a blink, mind you, but still considerably quick. Being Katherine’s insider, selling out the Hybrids to Klaus, then being protected by Klaus, a stupid one night stand, and then New Orleans. Everything that happened in that city, that kingdom, of sorts, lead up to this moment.</p><p>Hope acting out.</p><p>Out of everything she’s endured, her daughter turning a classmate into a Hybrid doesn’t make her bat an eye. That’s a tad concerning, considering her daughter practically encouraged her friend to give up his mortal life for one where he constantly feels the need to rip someone’s throat out. Oh, and that he can’t ever die. </p><p>But, all things considering? It was no village that she snuffed the light out of. Just a boy. Her friend.</p><p>You know what? No. This was majorly concerning.</p><p>“Cmon, you bastard, pick up the damn phone,” Hayley growled, as though the recipient who’s been avoiding her for two years could hear her tone.</p><p>That incessant ringing echoed in her ears, just like every other time she called him. At least when she wrote him letters the paper didn’t literally remind her that he didn’t want to speak to her. No, she could lock those away and everything that went with her words would be stored safely in a box. Klaus couldn’t reject those like her phone calls.</p><p>“Just going to let it ring, huh?” She commented bitterly, her words followed by the automated voice mail box tone telling her to leave a message. “Klaus, you royal dick, pick up your phone. Incase you forgot, we sort of have a daughter together. And even though you can’t see her, I’m in the position where I need to see you. Put aside your default-ass settings, so you can help me with Hope. You owe me lot more than just a phone call, but I can settle for you owing it to you daughter to answer. I’ll text you the when and where. If you don’t show up, I’ll track you down and—“</p><p>—And that dreaded beep interrupted her threat. Of course, because having to leave a voice mail isn’t embarrassing enough. Especially when she knows he doesn’t listen to them. </p><p>Perhaps she should try some other tactic.</p>
<hr/><p>“He’s in France.”</p><p>“Still stalking Elijah?” Hayley assumed, earning a knowing nod from Freya.</p><p>“You can’t blame him,” She told Hayley. “We’ve all gone to see him once. Even Hope projected herself to watch him play.”</p><p>“Yes, but even Rebekah has enough sense to seldom visit him,” Hayley reminded Freya, both of them rolling their eyes at the idiocy that is Klaus Mikaelson. “Klaus sees him almost once a week.”</p><p>“Yes, well, Klaus is certainly feeling the separation more than the rest of us,” Freya said, her expression growing sadder. “It’s why he’s cut us all off. Living without us is hard. Living with just a taste of a life he can’t have is even more cruel. I should know.”</p><p>“Well, his choice would be easier to accept if it didn’t drive his daughter to sell her blood just so she can buy a plane ticket to see him,” Hayley frowned, then tapped the paper on the table. “Now, can you do that spell? He’s ignored every other letter we’ve placed in his pocket. Maybe he’ll read it if Elijah is the one giving it to him.”</p><p>“Dragging Elijah into your fight with Klaus? How heartless.” Freya teased, ripping the paper out of the note book. She added a note to the back side of the paper, crumbling it in her hands. “I’m not condoning this. I just hate seeing the two of you at odds.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t be at odds if he just answered his damn phone,” Hayley muttered, watching the blonde whisper a few words into her clasped hands. </p><p>“It’s done,” Freya smiled, unfolding her hands to reveal nothing but air. “I’d expect a rather angry hybrid to call you in a few moments.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Hayley drawled, as though that wasn’t exactly the reaction she was hoping for. </p><p>“I’m going home, Keelin is getting off soon and I’d like to have a head start on dinner,” Freya told her, waving her hand. Hayley returned the gesture, her other hand gripping her phone tightly.</p><p>“Remember, the stove top burner doesn’t always have to be set to high,” Hayley reminded Freya, the witch waving her hand as she walked off.</p><p>Now, settled in a room surrounded by silence, her cell not springing to life with music and vibration, Hayley could envision the scene.</p><p>Elijah playing the piano, suddenly caught off guard when a piece of paper lands in his lap. He’ll read what Freya wrote, directing his attention to the only frequent ‘customer’ he truly had. Probably confused, Elijah would hold out the paper, bewildered but polite in delivering it to the man who was most likely sitting in front of him. </p><p>And if she knew Klaus, he’d simply ball it up without looking at the writing. Perhaps he was currently feigning a look of normalcy, writing it off but unable to with Elijah careful eye. And if he wanted to keep his cover, he’d simply unravel the paper and read the simple message she left him.</p><p>On cue, her phone rang, his name on her screen. making her heart skip a beat— whether out of nervousness or anger she wasn’t sure. She accepted the call, entirely prepared to get the first word in, until she heard his seething tone.</p><p>“‘Call me, you ass?’” He repeated incredulously. “Do you understand the position I am now in because of your impromptu witch bomb? Don’t tell me you’ve grown senile since we last spoke.”</p><p>“Well, it’s been two years, so it’s entirely possible,” Hayley responder with ease, his snort on the other end making her smile despite everything in her screaming to remain pissed. “Make your way back to Louisiana.”</p><p>“Well, Hayley, I’m not sure if you remember but I’m not supposed to be having a round at Rousseau’s currently. Or ever again for that matter. I’m sure someone from your precious pack can fill the small hole I’ve left in your life.”</p><p>Hayley ignored the jab, wishing he were here so she could slap some sense into his paranoid brain. “I thought you might want to know that the Hyrbid population just grew by one today.”</p><p>“What?” He asked, the concern and confusion clear in his tone. At least she had his attention now.</p><p>“Yeah, it seems Hope sold some of her blood to pay for a plane ticket,” Hayley explained, hearing him exhale deeply.</p><p>“Is this a good time to remind you that you are incredibly rich thanks to my family? Or is the enormous building you call home not good enough for you?”</p><p>Hayley rolled her eyes. “Hope wanted to buy a ticket without me knowing. To see you.”</p><p>The silence at the end of the line made her pull the phone away to make sure he hadn’t disconnected the call. Two minutes in. That’s a record for the most she’s spoken with him for two years. </p><p>“Is she okay?” He asked after a few moments.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Then why am I on the goddamn phone with you? If Hope is okay, then I don’t exactly see why you needed to force me to call you.”</p><p>“When our daughter goes behind my back to buy a plane ticket to see her father who hasn’t spoken to her in three years, your presence is required to help resolve the problem.” </p><p>“That’s rather hard for someone with an all powerful witchy parasite that destroys the city whenever we are within fifty miles of each other.” Klaus retorted in a voice that drew up a picture of his grimace in her mind. “Not to mention the small detail that I will consume my daughter in darkness if I am near her.”</p><p>“I haven’t forgotten, which is why I need you to fly back to Louisiana and take up residence in a hotel outside the city.” She told him, hearing the sharp intake of breath. “Hope needs her father. She needs to talk to you. The closer you are, the more realistic her projection is.”</p><p>“She can project herself here perfectly well, if memory serves.”</p><p>“You’re right, but Hope isn’t the only reason I’m asking you to come back.”</p><p>“And why do I need to concern myself with anything other than my daughter?”</p><p>“How about facing your demons with her mother?”</p><p>Deafening silence was her answer. Another check showed she hadn’t lost him yet. </p><p>“And plot a plan that will rid the earth of the Hollow for good.”</p><p>“You should have lead with that, little wolf. I’ll think about it.”</p><p>Hayley didn’t even get the chance to say anything else before he ended the call.</p><p>Thinking about it? He was probably opening up his apartment and cramming clothes into a suitcase. Or more accurately, compelling a nearby stranger to do that for him and have them ship it to a hotel that he was most likely reserving a suite in right now.</p><p>And there was probably blood somewhere in the equation. Where? She had no idea, but she knew it was probably a part of the equation somehow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leave me be and let me live in a world of denial where they really could have just used Aurora as the sacrifice and killed two birds with one stone. Leave me BE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Klaus being home was odd to say the least.</p><p>Hope was back in Mystic Falls. It was his way of punishing their daughter. ‘If I’m to be in town, then you will be eleven hours away thinking about what you did.’ </p><p>Of course, Hope did it to see her father. Which she did, so it really worked out more for her than anyone else. Especially Hayley. Klaus was actively avoiding her. Instead, he fretted over the status of the compound and spent a good chunk of time with Freya. </p><p>Vincent had come by, when he heard Klaus was lurking on the city’s borders. He had his boxers in a twist just thinking about the close proximity between Hope and Klaus. Did he reluctantly leave when she promised it would only be a projection? Yes. Did he actually believe Hope and Klaus would both stay away from each other despite being so close? Not at all.</p><p>Hayley didn’t either, but that was more because she wouldn’t be able to resist. And she did try not to visit Klaus at the hotel. Her resolve broke right after she put Hope on the plane.</p><p>When she got to the hotel, Klaus—being his dickish self— had already left. He ignored her phone call and she went home utterly pissed. She’s seen Rebekah more than a dozen times over the past two years. Even Kol and Davina have invited her over numerous times when Hope’s away at school. Elijah, as painful as it is to admit, doesn’t even count anymore.</p><p>And Klaus? The utter pain in the ass that just so happens to be the father of her daughter? He made it complicated. He gave a false sense of hope that maybe they could make it work. That they could somehow be a family. </p><p>Then he stopped speaking to her or Hope and shattered that small sliver of a happy life.</p><p>So, coming into the kitchen with his focus directly on her was a bit of a shock. Maybe he figured out she wasn’t oozing our radiation or that his body wouldn’t collapse on itself from the Hollow’s magic. </p><p>“I presume your scowl has something to do with the monstrosity you call outdoor furniture,” He commented, flashing that stupid crooked grin when her frown deepened. “No? My. . . Don’t tell me your bad mood has anything to do with moi?”</p><p>“Yeah, who would have thought being ignored and excluded could cause some lingering feelings of resentment?” She replied with a frown. “What did it take to get you to stay in the same room as me?”</p><p>“Some water.”</p><p>“Care to try again?”</p><p>Klaus’ eyes narrowed by a fraction, regarding her with both curiosity and caution. “Is getting water a crime now in this city? Things really must have taken a plunge after I left.”</p><p>Hayley let out an indignant noise, unable to believe how Klaus was acting. He ignored her for days now, instead catching up with every other damn person in the city. Which, honestly, wasn’t a lot of people considering everyone hated him. Minus family, of course. </p><p>Well, most of the time even family.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re trying to change your diet.”</p><p>He shook his head, shaking the empty cup he just picked up in her direction. “Dabbling in water colors for a specific piece.”</p><p>“Hm, okay.” She nodded, taking a sip from her own glass before setting it now. “Actually? Cut the crap, Klaus. It doesn’t take a genius to know you’re avoiding me.”</p><p>His eyes narrowed, his hands returning to his side as he avoided her stare. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. I’d say my behavior is perfectly normal.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Hayley bit back, standing up from her seat. “I want to get rid of this forsaken magic and to do that we need to work together. Don’t you remember? We overcome our enemies so long as we stand together. United.”</p><p>“You want to stand united?” He questioned harshly, his own posture straightening as he finally met her gaze. “Shall I send a postcard to Rebekah? Shoot a text to Kol? Trick Elijah into coming here? Without them, there is no family here to unite.”</p><p>Hayley fought back all the accusations and incredibly horrible names her mind was currently screaming at Klaus. Instead, she took a breath before she even tried to handle the absolute chaotic walking disaster that was the father of her daughter. </p><p>“We’re a family.”</p><p>“Oh, love, I think that ship sailed two years ago, don’t you?”</p><p>“No!” She denied, her voice raising as she struggled to contain her volume. Leave it to Klaus to get her all riled up because he’s too much of a dick to act like a normal person. </p><p>“You, me, and Hope. We are our own little family, whether you like it or not. Isn’t that why you’re here? So you can be here all the time? To see our daughter when she comes home for the holidays? To sleep in our family home, all of us under one roof again? So that we can have family dinners and celebrations with all of Hope’s family. Rebekah can visit. Hope can see Kol and Davina in San Francisco. Hell, we can even give Elijah his memories back if he wanted us to. You’re here to bring us all back together.”</p><p>“So this pipe dream of yours has some truth to it, then?” He inquired, shifting his weight to gesture to the kitchen around them. “You want to argue with me over water in our family home? Then tell me what your plan is to rid me of this incessant plague that’s kept me from our daughter for seven years.”</p><p>“Simple,” Hayley responded. “Put the magic into something and destroy it.”</p><p>“Only that bloody book was powerful enough to hold this magic, love,” He reminded her. “And incase you’ve forgotten, it no longer exists.”</p><p>“Then we separate it again, keep the pieces far apart,” Hayley said. “Or channel it into a body that can be killed.”</p><p>“Oh, and I’m sure you’ve got a line of volunteers waiting to have this curse placed on them and killed so I might be disrupted when fetching a cup of water, hm?”</p><p>“I thought a 900 year old comatose vampire might fill that spot, actually,” Hayley replied with a wave of a hand towards the backroom. “Aurora is still alive. Weak, but alive. Place the magic in her and lock it into her body. Then, we drive a stake through her heart so the centerpiece is no longer your mummified psycho ex.”</p><p>“Did I hear a hint of jealousy in your voice?” Klaus asked, only for her to respond with a roll of her eyes.</p><p>“Please, I know that the only female in your life that actually matters to you is currently studying astral projection spells so she could hug you without shimmering away.” </p><p>Klaus’ smile dropped a bit, looking down at the cup before looking back at her. “Hope is the first in my heart, but she is not alone there.”</p><p>“Is this where I make a shitty joke and you tell me that I’m also somewhere buried in that heart of gold of yours?”</p><p>Klaus started forward, hand raised— either to object what she said or to word it in such a way that he revealed nothing about his emotions. His mouth opened, before his hand faltered in the air and his lips clamped themselves shut. </p><p>“It’s whatever, Klaus. I got it when you cut off all ties two years ago. But being here now?” Hayley paused. “It means you still want to cling to some hope that this will actually be our family home. And that isn’t a bad thing, Klaus.”</p><p>“It is if we transfer the Hollow into my psycho ex and she kills you, Hope, and Freya,” He responded. “Not to mention desiccating myself and every other person in this family as an act of revenge. And we don’t even have a way to channel it all into one person— did you even think of that? Sort of a gaping hole in your heroic plan to untie our perfect little family.” </p><p>“I’ll take our Frankenstein family over what it is now any day,” Hayley responded stiffly, her arms crossed tightly around her chest. “Hope needs her father, Klaus. Forget everything else that’s happened. She’s all that matters.” </p><p>“Forget everything?” Klaus repeated, his wariness transitioning to a certain cautious look. He stepped around the counter, placing the cup on the granite top. “Well, love, what if there are some things I don’t particularly feel the need to forget? Better yet, what of all those enemies I made? Do you really want to welcome another wave of threats knocking on our doors?” </p><p> Klaus got much closer to where she had stood up, his signature grin growing as her frown deepened. Did he not realize what she was talking about? This could work— it was insane according to Vincent, he thought a vessel death was too easy to get rid of such an ancient power. And it was too easy, if they didn’t remember the whole giving a psychotic vampire an indescribable amount of power and could kill them in seconds thing. </p><p> Hayley stood her ground, familiar feelings swirling inside her as she realized exactly what this was. He was challenging her, making her think through the faults. </p><p> Because if they understood their disadvantages, they might be able to win the war against the freak of nature that was The Hollow. </p><p>“We protect our own,” Hayley settled on, never daring to break eye contact with Klaus. “Like we always have. We give our baby girl the life she deserves. The <em>family</em> she deserves.” </p><p> It was a fraction of a second, but Klaus’ eyes flickered downwards. His grin widened, but there was no longer a malicious intent behind it. </p><p> He grabbed the cup from the table, lifting it between them as though he were declaring some toast. </p><p>“You know, little wolf, I’m beginning to wonder what other ideas are no doubt bouncing around in that exquisite head of yours.” </p><p>“Two years ago, you might have been worthy to hear them,” Hayley responded with a look of indifference. She stepped to the side, thankful that the increased distance stifled any of those hopeful voices in the back of her heads “But maybe if this works, I can let you in on one or two.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>